


Hospital Visit

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Childhood disease, Gen, Hospitals, Sick Character, Sick Child, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Barry has a small favor to ask the Rogues.





	Hospital Visit

The Rogues are in the middle of a heist when it happens. One minute they're standing in the middle of a bank, robbing it and the next they're out in the middle of the woods.

“Come on out Scarlet! We know you're out there somewhere!” Len calls out scanning the woods for a red clad figure.

“I need to ask a favor, from all of you,” the Flash's voice echoes through the forest.

“What kind of favor?” Len calls out checking the trees for any sign of the owner of the voice.

“Every Saturday I go visit the children's ward at Central City Hospital. Usually it's just me, or me and Kid Flash, but one of the girls there's birthday is this Saturday and I granted her any one birthday wish she wanted…”

“And let me guess it was us in jail? Not gonna happen,” Len says, not because he thinks that's actually what she asked but because he has a feeling he knows what she asked and there's no way the Rogues will be able to refuse.

“No, her birthday wish was for the Flash, Kid Flash, and all the Rogues to attend her birthday party together. She wants to be able to claim that she got the Flash and the Rogues to stop fighting,” Barry says and Len sighs and turns to look at each of his Rogues.

“The choice is yours, I can't make you go, nor would I make you go. You each have the make the decision yourselves,” Len says.

“For those of you who decide to come, no weapons and wait in the alley behind the coffee shop across the street from the hospital at one on Saturday,” Flash says and suddenly they're back at the scene of their robbery but across the street watching the cops gather evidence so they head home.

“If we don't go do we get kicked out?” Hartley asks.

“No, the choice whether or not to go is on you. I meant it when I said the choice was yours. I mean, making a sick child's birthday wish come true isn't something everyone is interested in,” Len says going upstairs to pick out his outfit.

Hartley looks around at the remaining Rogues, “well when he puts it like that I guess we're all going,” he says and all the Rogues nod.

And that's why at one on a Saturday two superheroes, eleven supervillains and six children are gathered in a hospital room playing pin the tail on the donkey. 

“I like your dress Miss Lisa,” Violet, the birthday girl says playing with the lace on Lisa's dress. Roy smiles from where he's drawing a picture of the birthday girl. Axel and James make pretty good magicians and Mark makes sure the weather is perfect see that the little wannabe meteorologist can forecast it. 

“Thank you Violet, it's my favorite,” Lisa says and cuddles next to her on the bed watching Sam and Rosa dance to the music that Hartley is providing. Mick is grilling burgers outside and signalling Barry every time they're ready so he can run down and get them and Shawna poofs Violet to the tops of buildings really quick so she can get a lovely view.

“Hey, Violet, where are your gifts?” Axel asks.

“I didn't want any, my treatment costs way too much and my Mommy and Daddy work hard so they can afford it. Which is why they're not here,” Violet says and sooner than anybody would like the party's over and everyone has to leave so Violet can rest.

“What exactly is wrong with her?” Len asks when he and Barry are alone for a few minutes.

“I'm not exactly sure either, but I do know she needs a bone marrow transplant and they haven't found a donor,” Barry says and then has to run to stop the Meta of the week. Len watches him go and then heads back to his Rogues. Ideas swirling around in his head.

The next morning, Violet wakes up to find her parents in her room surrounded by anonymous birthday gifts. A dress in her size exactly like Lisa's, a painting of her, a couple of books on meteorology, a spot on a dance class for when she's hopefully better, recordings of flute music, various children's toys, a birthday cake with fiery red icing, picture of all Violet's favorite spots in Central City taken from really high up buildings. The last box it wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper with little snowflakes on them. Inside is a notice saying that Violet's past medical charges have been paid in full and that her future treatment costs have been paid for one year, the exact amount of time it'll take her to get better with the marrow provided by an anonymous donor the hospital found yesterday right after Violet's party.

Violet is positive she's never seen her parents cry as much as they did when they read the note.

The next time the Rogues rob a bank Barry pretends not to notice the surgical scars on all of them from getting testing samples taken for a blood type and bone marrow comparability test, and the second set of surgical scars on Len's neck that look a lot like donation marks.

Barry can't help but be proud. He always knew there was good in Snart and now that goodness is spreading through the Rogues. 

And if the security guards at Violet's first dance recital pretend not to see the eleven wanted criminals in the audience because they know what they did for Violet, the world is a better place for it.


End file.
